


A Collection of Fics (maybe a few hcs) :3

by aventingspace



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Cuddles, Demons, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy-ish Endings, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Playful!Diavolo, Sickfic, Soft!Asmodeus, Soft!Belphie, Stubborn, Tickling, a lil sexual tension hihi, idk how to tag man, ill add more later, no lemon :), sleepy, soft!lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventingspace/pseuds/aventingspace
Summary: Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing and most of these are just me venting in a less personal way by creating scenarios sjsks but feel free to send in requests through the comments and I'll do my best to get to them :) Probably no lemon though because author is underage (nope not innocent just not experienced enough to write them)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing and most of these are just me venting in a less personal way by creating scenarios sjsks but feel free to send in requests through the comments and I'll do my best to get to them :) Probably no lemon though because author is underage (nope not innocent just not experienced enough to write them)

I don't know how this works help-

Okay so I will accept requests but there are a few things I absolutely cannot compromise on:

  * Bestiality - Nope. Just no. I just don't want to it makes me uncomfy :/
  * Coming out/etc - I have zero experience with this and it's not my position to write about something as serious as this, especially with my lack of experience with the LGBTQA+'s struggles so like,, please forgive me if this seems a little rude. I just don't want to write things I don't truly know/understand.
  * Incest
  * Lemon/Smut
  * Extreme gore/violence
  * Yandere - just because it makes me uncomfyyyy



Please understand that some requests may take longer and some chapters won't necessarily be requests, it might just be the author letting out steam whenever author needs it. I'm a student and while I promise I will get to your requests as soon as I can, I can't promise it'll be done in a day or two. Please be patient ~.~

That's pretty much it for now, I'll add more if there's a need.

Just tell me the character you want (e.g, Lucifer/Reader, Lucifer/OC), the setting (morning fluff, sickfic), any extra details because really I just wanna make people happy too so just enjoy them :D

If you were here for BNHA content, please give me a little time~ I'll be making another compilation of drabbles and headcannons because it would be easier for readers looking for a specific fandom. The first chapter for the BNHA compilation will be out tomorrow, or in 2 days, hopefully :D


	2. Rely on Me (Asmodeus/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know that. I’m just tired of demons breathing down my neck to tell me all the ways they want to kill me.”  
> Too late to try gauging his reaction now.  
> “…what?”

"Hey."

Asmodeus looked up, lips curling up as he stared at you. "Hey yourself. How was class?"

You shook your head, taking a seat on the bench beside him. Almost instinctively, he leaned against you, one hand snaking to your nape to gently scratch at the base of your hair. "Is it a duvet and Ghibli marathon kind of night?"

You hummed in a non-committal manner, opting to move into his touch instead of saying anything. "Hey, come on. I don't want to cuddle in the park."

"Why not?"

Asmodeus's laugh rang clear, pressing a quick kiss to your exposed shoulder as he got up. "While I do love cuddling with you anywhere and everywhere, I'd very much like for my darling to sleep comfortably," his hand held out to help you stand. You took it, falling in step with him as you made your way home.

_____________

You didn't know how to tell him anything that had happened.

From the threats to the actual harassment, there was no gauging his reaction in you telling him that demons had started picking on you ever since Asmo made things official, posting your less-private moments on Devilgram.

There was no denying how much you adored him for flaunting you so easily, for being so proud of you being his partner and yes, _of course,_ you expected backlash from his past pleasure partners, but wow you definitely underestimated just how much they hated you for Asmo choosing to stop his late-night adventures. 

Asmo was worth all the pain that it came with but the attempts to shake you was starting to get to you.

Classes were practically torture as they approached you with the _'good demon'_ act before they would hiss the things they planned to do to you the moment you let your guard down. Oh, they had a whole list- nail-pulling, drowning you but not enough that you would die, burning you alive, carving into you and violating you. There were others, but those were the favourites, apparently.

A pair of hands wrapped around you, startling you out of your thoughts. 

"What's on your mind darling?"

Relaxing into him, you turned your head and gave him a light kiss on the corner of his smile. "You."

"All good things, I assume?" Asmo' rested his head against the crook of your neck. "You're just too nice to make me think bad of you."

The demon let out a satisfied sigh, fingers tracing swirls and patterns against your exposed abdomen. 

Gently pulling you down with him, both of you ended up on his bed, surrounded by his silk pillows, his scent allowing you to finally let go of all the thoughts that riddled you.

His eyes were closed, his fingers still at work as you sat between his legs, weight rested against his chest.

Would he answer honestly if you-

“Asmo?”

“Yes darling.”

“Is this worth the pain?” It slipped out before you could stop it, cringing internally at your slip-up. Asmo may not have been strong combat-wise, but he’s still a demon.

He picked you up and shifted you, forcing you to sit facing him. “Do I cause you pain?”

“No. Not at all.” The Avatar of Lust narrowed his eyes on you, finger moving up from your hip to your chin, pushing up to make you look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, love. Let’s go to sleep.” You weren’t one for terms of endearment, and he seemed to fall helpless in the moments you did, but now wasn’t one of them. “Tell me, please.”

“It’s nothing, Asmo. It was just a question.”

“…that came out of nowhere? If you’re worried about other demons, I swear I would never cheat on you, Avatar of Lust or not.”

You couldn’t help it.

Sagging forward, you pressed your face into his chest, hands clinging tightly around him. His hand threaded through your hair, a tense silence passing in the room.

“Other demons are,” you hesitated, hands slipping down to grip on his shirt, “unhappy with the loss of their source of pleasure.”

“And? Their unhappiness is theirs, but yours is mine. Don’t let their feelings bother you.” Asmo whispered, tracing your features lightly, “you know I love you, right? No matter if you become old and gray, I’ll still love you- “

“I know that. I’m just tired of demons breathing down my neck to tell me all the ways they want to kill me.”

Too late to try gauging his reaction now.

“…what?”

You didn’t lift your head, gripping tighter but you didn’t cry. You just held on.

“Darling why didn’t you tell me?”

A mirthless laugh escaped you, your grip loosening as they fell to your side. “Tell you what? Asmo, I’m human. Without any of you around I’m as good as dead. Am I wrong?”

“We,” He shook his head, pushing your head up, “I, would never leave you alone. Whether you wanted me to or not.”

“I don’t want to be reliant on you.” You pushed him away, huffing as you stared him dead in the eye.

“Jeez Asmo, I used to win multiple championships in various martial arts and you’re telling me that all that effort amounts to nothing?” It was wrong, to seethe at him for something that wasn’t his fault but God, it felt _so good_ to get rid of the weight on your chest.

“No! Of course not. I know you’re strong but there’s nothing wrong with depending on people.”

“I don’t know how to!”

He kept quiet, a hand brushing away a tear that you didn’t notice, trailing kisses from your eyelids down your tear tracks. “Let me teach you. Rely on me.”

No, all your problems wasn’t solved magically the way you were taught in all your fairytale movies, but this? This was real. Asmodeus was real. And you were willing to learn, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that was a mess? Tell me if you have any critiques on helping me write better or if you want something similar in the future~


	3. Tickle Me Honest (Diavolo/Lucifer/Ticklish!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolates for a truce, and our dearest Reader (MC) going through multiple sessions with the demons to help them sort out the whole romance thing. Oh and a lot of badly written tickling scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @DJTheAbishai man idk how to tag people honestly

“Did you?”

You shrugged, sticking your tongue out as maturely as possible.

“MC...” Diavolo’s tone was warning, condescending in his own, gentle way.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, M’lord?” The sneaky grin had made its way back to your face, a pair of strong arms around your waist, the royal demon tackling you down to the floor.

“All yours, Lucifer.”

The Avatar of Pride flexed his fingers before he brought them down on your sides, forcing you to twitch and shriek in laughter, squirming to get away from the iron grip of the Prince of the Devildom.

“OKAY OKAY I DID-” You screamed through your laughs, the grip and fingers easing off you at your confession.

“Thank you for your cooperation, MC.” Lucifer gave you a small smile, one that you reciprocated with a pout, turning away to sulk.

“Forgive me lamb. Will hot chocolate suffice for a truce?”

It shouldn’t have been enough, but who were you kidding?

“Yeah. With 5 marshmallows.”

___________________

  1. Mammon



One thing the Devildom had nailed in terms of school culture? The gossip. Like any other high school, rumours ran fast in the academy, and you so happened to be the brunt of it, _again._

“Stay please. I promise I’ll find a way for you to be admitted to a human world club, Asmo please.” Pleading did not work as he gently smoothed your hair.

“No can do, sweetheart. I have commitments at the Fall and I can’t skip this time. I’ll make sure we spend time together this weekend, alright?” Asmo cooed, patting your head twice as he left the council room.

Welp, nothing to do about that now. You stood up, shouldering your tote up higher as you your way to the door.

A hand encased around your wrist, gleaming red eyes looking at you with an unwavering interest. “We haven’t started the meeting yet.”

“MC, we don’t have to do this the hard way.” Diavolo smiled. Giving a non-committal shrug, you attempted to wiggle out of Lucifer’s hold. “Shame.”

A small yelp escaped you before they attacked, “WAIT WAAAIT I’LL TELL YOU.” Diavolo pulled back his hands, Lucifer’s hovering above you.

Concentrating on the pact mark on your shoulder, you rolled out from under them, bolting to the door. “Later losers!”

“Human?! What’s going o-” Mammon was cut off by your hand around his, dragging him as you ran.

“Questions later, survive first!” He shook his head but followed regardless, the two of you huffing and panting in your room when you finally stopped.

“What was that all about?”

“Lucifer and Diavolo.”

He grimaced, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

  1. Asmodeus and Satan



“They keep trying to tickle me.” You whined, sprawling across the bed dramatically. Asmo made sympathetic noises, painting your nails with your choice of colour for the week.

“It can’t be all that bad.” Satan tried, receiving a scandalized and partly outraged look from you. “Can’t be all-” you took a breath, “you deal with it then!”

“Sorry MC, I was inconsiderate. Shall I read you a book?” The Avatar of Wrath was particularly soft around Asmo and you, and it never failed to make you soft. “What are we reading?”

He shuffled off the bed, looking through the small stack of books he kept in Asmo’s room. “The Probability of Love at First Sight?”

You hummed in agreement, Asmo clicking his tongue softly as he held your hand still.

Red and black nails winked at you, gold lines against the familiar colours. Oh. You were screwed if you kept making decisions like this.

A soft knock at the door brought you back to reality, Satan held the book under his arm as he approached the door.

“You.”

“Pardon us, Satan. Lucifer suggested that she might be here.” His voice was too smooth for your liking, reminiscent to a certain red-haired royal with gold eyes.

“Is that so, Lord Diavolo?”

“May we enter, Satan?”

NO.

“Of course.”

CRAP.

You tried pulling your hand away, Asmo’s hand tightening around yours as his eyes fixated on the last finger. “Asmo please. Later, I promise.”

“No. The colours would be all wrong later.”

“Asmo!”

“There you are, MC.” Lucifer smiled, approaching you with Diavolo right behind him.

“No tickling until I’m done, Lucifer.” Asmo warned, stretching out the last gold diagonal on your nail.

Wait. Last?

“Of course. I’ll wait.”

Too soon, Asmo ushered Satan out of the room, shooting you a less-apologetic smile and more of a ‘that’s tough buddy’ expression as he walked out of his own room.

“Now. Do tell us the answer to our question MC.” Diavolo grinned.

“What question?” Playing dumb would help you stall, but not for long.

“Who’s the lucky demon that has your attention?”

_YOU. YOU FOOL. BOTH OF YOU._

That wasn’t what came out, obviously. “No one, Diavolo. I’m far too occupied with school work to be indulging myself like that.”

Lucifer tsked in dissatisfaction, his hands already pinning yours down. “No wait-”

“No running this time, sweetheart.” Diavolo shrugged, fingers brushing at your neck before they dipped down to your hips, causing you to giggle and shriek at the sensation.

“OH MY GOD-”

“Mhm no God down here, sweetheart. Just me.” Diavolo whispered in your ear, making you laugh even louder as his lips brushed past your ear.

“TRUCE PLEASE. I’LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH.” Automatically, both pairs of hands stopped. “Really?”

“You’re serious?”

You rolled to the floor, a quiet ‘oof’ as you smacked against the carpeted surface. “Nah. See ya later!”

There had to be a better hiding spot for you to quietly dream of an impossible romance.

  1. Barbatos and Luke



Head down in the latest book Satan had given you, you had almost missed the creaking of your door opening. Your head shot up, taking a look at the intruder of your peace.

“You’re on edge.” Lucifer raised a brow.

“Whose fault is that?” You mumbled, setting the book aside as you tried to put a larger distance between you and Lucifer.

He sighed softly, walking over to you with a somber face. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but it’s rather irritating not knowing if this demon is good enough for you or if they’re not.”

Oh.

“I don’t mean to hide it from you, I’m just not ready to let it be known?”

His sour expression disappeared, a devious glint in its place. “You know, the rumour said something about two demons. One with red hair and gold eyes, and the other with black hair and black feathered wings.”

Your eyes widened, and you tried to play it off. “Is that so?”

Lucifer leaned in closer, “apparently they’re both in the student council too.”

“I- I have to go!”

He let you go and maybe if you had turned around, you would’ve seen his eyes soften just a little as you bolted.

“You know that Lord Diavolo and Lucifer have only good intentions for you?” Barbatos asked, quirking a brow as he stirred the batter gently.

“If they’re ever out of line, I’ll beat them for you!” Luke exclaimed, a soft snort escaping his baking companion.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” You smiled at him, souring again as you faced Barbatos.

“They’ll just get bored of me! It’s not like I don’t know how easily Lucifer tires of new things, and I wouldn’t be wrong to assume Diavolo is the same.” You frowned, watching Barbatos pipe out the macarons in even circles onto the tray.

“They tire of _objects_ easily. I don’t recall a time either of them has fallen for anyone, demon, human or angel. You’re better off talking it out.” Barbatos took the tray Luke had piped onto, placing them into the oven along with his own batch.

“How would I know if they’re sincere?”

Luke walked around the kitchen isle, a soft hand covering your own. “Extraterrestrial beings have a knack for being a little more sincere in matters of the heart.” He reminded you he was older in moments like these.

“I’ll die eventually.” You reasoned, Barbatos laughing quietly with a shake of his head.

“Not if Diavolo doesn’t want you to. And even if you do, who’s to say you won’t end up with them anyway?”

  1. Beel and Belphegor



You were alone at breakfast, for the first time. Ever.

Lucifer tends to prioritise ‘family time’, although you don’t think it should apply to you too. Not unless he loved you as a significan- Right, no. Not that.

“The brothers aren’t here to crowd around you?” Diavolo asked when you walked into class.

“They’re busy with something.” Wait. “Shouldn’t you know about it?” You narrowed your eyes on the royal.

“Oh, I do know about it. MC?”

“Hm?”

“Would you be against leaving your humanity?”

That was new.

“What do you mean?” You faced him properly, focused on his flawlesss features, gold eyes only bringing out the slight tan on him.

“I love you.”

“Sure-” Wait. HUH?

“I want you for eternity but I don’t want you to be a demon if you don’t want to be one. Do you want to?”

This was too much in the span of a week. Sure, yeah sometimes you imagined yourself cuddled in bed with two demons of immeasurable talents and charm but this? You weren’t ready for that possibility. You? A demon?

“Haha very funny. I’ll see you later, Diavolo.” You forced a smile, ignoring his building frown.

“I’m not-”

“Later, Diavolo.” You grinned this time, pushing past him to leave the empty classroom.

Classes seemed to drone on for an eternity before you were finally in the House of Lamentation, Belphegor tucked under your arm as you brushed his hair with your fingers.

Beel helped himself to a new economy-sized bag of popcorn, eyes shifting from the movie on the TV, and back to you and Belphegor.

“Something’s bothering you?” Beel asked, tilting his head in your direction.

A laugh, quiet and watery, left you. “That obvious, huh?”

“If this is about Lucifer and Diavolo, they’re very sincere about their feelings.” Beel murmured, watching your smile tighten.

“I know that. But the whole thing. How do I even date two people at once?” Sighing, you hugged Belphegor a little tighter.

“Humans tend to have monogamous relationships, right? Demons just,” his smile grew, “love. We love and do whatever it is we want to, but we love our partner or partners. There’s no limit to it.”

“Would that work? With me and Lucifer and Diavolo?”

The bundle of demon in your arms shifted, looking at you through sleep-heavy eyes, “why wouldn’t it? They love you, don’t they? And you do too, right?”

“I don’t know about love, but I do care about them and want to kiss them.” You were aware your face was heating up from what you said, but it felt good to let that out.

“Take your time. You have an eternity to decide.”

  1. Lucifer and Diavolo



“MC didn’t seem all too happy about the suggestion.” Diavolo groaned, earning a soft chuckle from the eldest Lord.

“I have a plan, and this time, we don’t let her run.”

You were well-rested, sort of. Today was the day you would come clean, maybe, and you would finally be honest with them.

Mulling over the ways you could profess your perhaps undying love to the demons, you didn’t hear the door open, or the pair of footsteps in your room.

“Sorry MC, we got tired of waiting.” Lucifer shrugged, appearing at your side to pin your arms down to the bed.

“Whoa wait what-”

“Who do you like, MC?” Diavolo smiled, just as warmly as he did every time.

“I-”

Apparently, they really were impatient because suddenly a mess of hands were all over you, tickling any part of you in reach.

You shrieked, tears forming at the endless laughter escaping you. Come on, all you had to do was say their name.

Attempting to say their name, you ended up laughing harder, squirming to run from the cruel, tickling hands. “OW OW OKAY I’LL TELL YOU.”

Lucifer stopped first, grabbing at Diavolo’s, to stare at you in concern.

“Did we hurt you?”

“Nah not really, my stomach just hurts.” You clutched at it, wiping away the stray tears with a smile.

“It’s you two idiots although I’m beginning to regret it if I get tickled every time for an answer.”

Lucifer broke into a wide smile, not his half-hearted polite ones, but an earnest, full-on smile. Diavolo leaped onto your bed, tackling you into a hug.

“Are you serious?” He whispered into your shoulder. You laughed again, pushing his head away from your exposed skin.

“Yeah. When in the Devildom, do as the demons do, right? So human customs aside, I want to love both of you.”

“Adequate plan you have there.” Lucifer smiled, patting your head gently.

“Hot chocolates for a truce and a promise to stop tickling me?”

“As long as you’re honest, we won’t tickle you.” Diavolo promised, pinching your cheek as he slid off the bed to join Lucifer.

“Guess we got the one after all.”

“I suppose we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a little ambiguous but it's just there for you to explore the possibilities on your own. Maybe MC turns into a demon? Maybe they don't? Maybe they become a co-ruler of the Devildom? Perhaps even an ambassador for the human realm?


	4. Sleepy (Lucifer/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC that Lucifer being the Avatar of Pride taking an absolute pride in how he takes care of you and puts you first no matter what. Also just Lucifer being OOC and soft for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @DragonprincessCultivator I tried to make it as fluffy as possible? Tell me what you think of this~

“Absolutely ridiculous.” Lucifer muttered, staring at the angel ambassador through the electronic device. Sure, the pandemic wasn’t all that bad and there was no guarantee that it could affect demons but they had human students who were clearly at risk. _You_ were at risk.

Meetings were easier he supposed, since concealing his distaste came easier with the online conferences. And he had you as company all the time, since you seemed to like sleeping around him while he had to listen to brain cell-depleting opinions.

Really, how were more classes supposed to help students of R.A.D? You seemed overwhelmed by the pandemic alone, and they wanted to add the workload?

A quiet knock brought his attention to the door, grumbling a “come in.”

You walked in, eyes red, distress written clearly all over you. Lucifer held his hands out, turning his chair to face you.

“Are you still in a meeting?”

Oh. That.

Lucifer turned back to his laptop, unmuting himself. “Excuse me, everyone. Something urgent has come up.” He disconnected from the conference, turning back to you quickly. “Not anymore. Did something happen, lamb?”

You sat on his lap, hands hanging limp at your sides as your head dropped into the crook of his neck, his hands coming around you to hold you.

“Not really. I’m sorry I disturbed you.”

He made a noise of dissatisfaction, kissing your cheek. “When have meetings ever been more important than you?” You laughed, hugging his waist loosely.

“Are you sleepy?” Lucifer held you with one hand, the other smoothed down your hair.

“A little, but I can wait for you to finish.” He gave you a scandalised look, giving you a chaste kiss.

You returned it, and he pulled away to kiss your cheek. “You’re tired.” You shrugged, kissing his nose.

“I can wait.” He shook his head, kissing your forehead, pushing away stray hairs from your face. “You don’t have to.”

Kissing his jaw, you elicited a small smile from your lover. “I’m not a child, Lucifer. You should finish your work.”

Lucifer heaved a sigh, kissing your lips again, pulling away when you yawned. “Right, that’s enough of that.”

Both his hands slipped down to your legs as he stood up, supporting your weight while he walked from his office to your shared bedroom.

“Work can wait, my love cannot.” Lucifer whispered against your forehead, kissing you again as he set you down on to the bed.

Taking off his blazer, he rid himself of all of his work clothes, leaving his upper half bare as he put on a pair of sweats.

Lucifer joined you under the sheets, threading his fingers into your hair, “sleep. I’ll be here even after you wake up. I love you.”

“Love you too.” You yawned, kissing his hand, snuggling into him as you finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Finals (Asmo-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little self-indulgent fic before school buries me under a shit load of assignments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little sloppy? Also might be the last few chapters before I start doing one shot fics :D

It was horrible – how easy it was to slip into a routine that was purely self-destructive.

Wake up, shower, study, shower, sleep.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Occasionally, an apple or a bar of chocolate would be consumed, but with the pressure of finals, food became a luxury instead of a necessity.

The brothers would coax and force them to eat, only for them to sneak away and get back to staring at books and writing down notes they deemed necessary.

One day turned into two, two turned into four and soon enough, a full week passed with nothing more than the unsubstantial meal.

“Hey sweetheart. It’s time for dinner.” The purr of his voice was usually soothing, but today it intensified the growing migraine.

“Love?” His smile turned into a frown, taking in the mess of open textbooks sprawled across the floor, notes and crumpled balls of paper littering the room, and the perpetrator of the clutter at the very center, a permanent scowl as they powered through the third? Perhaps fourth mug of coffee mixed with redbull.

They shifted slowly, lifting the hood of their (Beel’s) hoodie with unfocused eyes. “Asmo?”

He tiptoed through the papers and books, minding to not upset the clearly agitated human on the floor. Settling down beside them, Asmo slid a hand onto their forehead, grimacing at the heat. “Hi sweetheart. I’m gonna carry you onto your bed, okay?”

They shook their head, wincing at the sharp pain throbbing in their head. “I have to finish studying. Devildom History is tomorrow and I’m not as well-versed as I intended.”

“I’ll tell you all about the history of Devildom if you let me take care of you.” He coaxed, brushing back locks of hair to kiss their warm forehead.

Asmo heard the sigh, watched them nod slowly before he swooped them into his arms. Despite all their protests, he felt them snuggle into his chest, gripping his shirt the way a scared child might.

“There’s no need for you to push yourself so hard. Lucifer is proud of you. I’m proud of you. All the Avatars of Devildom are. Lord Diavolo is proud too, and so are Barbatos, Luke and Simeon.” Glassy eyes met his, shuddering quietly as he pulled the covers on them. “Even our resident shady witch is.”

“Yeah?” The question was soft, bringing a smile to his face.

“More than ever, love. I’ll tell Lucifer you’re not feeling well, but I want you to rest. Is that all right?”

They hummed, slipping into a deep slumber. Belphie had wasted no time when he had met them in their dreams, pulling them into a hug before changing the scenery to a serene hilltop with only the winds and warm sunlight to keep them company.

Rarely ever would he relinquish his position on their lap, but today he had pulled them down onto his, untangling their hair with a small grin.

“Don’t get used to this, brat.”

They offered a smile, melting into his gentle touches and quiet humming.

When their eyes finally opened, 6 pairs of eyes stared at them – Mammon had taken residence under their covers, stroking their hair with one hand, the other being used as a pillow.

“Are you feeling better?” Lucifer asked, receiving a short nod. “I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

Muted protests and refutes erupted from the brothers, allowing Asmo to slip next to the bed and pecking their forehead again.

“The only trouble we’re facing is your discomfort. Let us take care of you, love. You deserve that and more.”

It was an easier road to recovery after the brothers had stepped in, sitting them down for a proper meal and cuddling with them to keep them trapped until said brother was satisfied with the number of hours they had slept.

Satan and Lucifer would keep them company while they studied, sometimes helping and sometimes opting to massage them or fix their notes.

It was safe to say finals passed and the grades were above average, with the help of seven caring demons by their side.


End file.
